The present invention relates to fabrication of magnetic heads, and more particularly, this invention relates to defining a tape bearing surface on a magnetic tape head.
Many modern electronic components are created by thin film wafer processing. One category of component created by thin film processing is the tape head. Another category is the disk head.
Most tape heads are currently built on wafers using thin film processes, similar to the wafers used for fabricating disk heads. However, the operating efficiency of disk heads and tape heads are inherently different. Disk recording/reading is very efficient, as the disk media is extremely flat and smooth, has a very thin magnetic layer, is in a sealed environment, and the heads are constructed to function with a particular media. Writing and reading tapes must address very different challenges. For example, the head should work with different tape brands, which can have different physical and magnetic properties. Furthermore, most tape is composed of magnetic particles, which are coated onto the tape surface. The resulting media can have variations in coating thickness and particle dispersion. This, coupled with spacing loss variations due to embedded wear particles and debris, requires that magnetic bits in tape be much larger than bits in disk media for achieving an acceptable signal-to-noise ratio.
Disk drive heads are designed to fly over smooth disk surfaces in a controlled manner at speeds exceeding 30 to 40 meters per second. By contrast, tape stacking and other requirements limit tape drive operating speeds to approximately 5 to 10 meters per second. Thus, to achieve data rates commensurate with disk drives, high performance linear tape drives typically employ heads having multiple transducers that operate simultaneously. For example, two transducers provide twice the data rate of one transducer, and modern heads have 32 transducers for each direction.
An important and continuing goal in the data storage industry is that of increasing the density of data stored on a medium. For tape storage systems, that goal has led to increasing the track and linear bit density on recording tape, and decreasing the thickness of the magnetic tape medium. However, the development of small footprint, higher performance tape drive systems has created various problems in the design of a tape head assembly for use in such systems.
For example, tolerances decrease as feature size decreases. Moreover, smaller components tend to be more fragile than their larger predecessors.